


If We're Gonna Do Anything We Might As Well Just Fuck

by harryydarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish sort of???, Fingering, I dont really know, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryydarling/pseuds/harryydarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a really long day of press and do what any couple might do to unwind.</p><p>Or where Louis has this weird kind of fetish with the curve of Harry's spine and fucks him. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We're Gonna Do Anything We Might As Well Just Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the magnificent story [Pull Me Under](http://archiveofourown.org/works/870766/chapters/1672104) by zarah5. A little past halfway through chapter 7 it says: "so when Louis comes out of the bathroom, Harry is already stretched out on the bed, on his stomach with his feet in the air and a paperback propped open on his pillow. Louis lets his gaze linger on the curve of Harry’s back, thinks about kissing the bottom of his spine, just above the waistband of his boxers."
> 
> I had a very strong desire to make this happen and so I did :) I hope this doesn't offend anyone or make anybody angry. And if it does I apologize greatly and will take it down immediately.
> 
>    
> The title is from the song [Sex](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY7JzwDt-Bs) by The 1975.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The day was long. Long long long. That’s the only word Louis has to describe it. It wasn’t unpleasant per say, but it definitely wasn’t the most thrilling day of his existence. It was mostly filled with interviews and press conferences for their movie, allowing very minimal breaks in between. And with being separated from Harry, it made the day drag on even slower.

All the boys were wiped out by the time it hit 3 p.m. The day had started around 8 and had been nonstop since. Louis felt he did fine in every interview, not seeming too tired or worn down, but as soon as he got off set for the day, he could feel it in his bones. He nearly fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder on the ride back to the hotel, Harry’s fingers creating unknown shapes on his arm. But it resolved to nothing more than a doze by the time they arrived.

They all mustered up enough energy to get from the vehicle to the hotel – with very minimal finesse, I might add. Once Harry and Louis groggily arrived to their shared hotel room, Louis decided he was going to take a shower. He wanted to get the hairspray out of his hair and the makeup off of his face that had been placed there by numerous stylists. It really takes away from your masculinity, that does.

After a long debate between the two parties, Harry won, and Louis got into the shower by himself. It was much less interesting when he was alone, but it was probably a good idea anyway. He got done in about half the time he would have if Harry had joined him. Which meant he could get to bed sooner.

Oh, but how wrong he was about that.

When he walks out of the bathroom, he sees Harry already laying on the bed, on his stomach, his feet in the air and a book opened on his pillow. Louis just stands back and watches for a little while, noticing the delicious curve of his spine, and the way his small bum seems more prominent in the tight black fabric of his boxers. He watches as his bare torso rises and falls in the slightest as he breathes evenly; his head ducked down, intent on reading.

Louis has the smallest nag in his head that wants him to go over and kiss the bottom of Harry’s spine, where it meets the waistband of his boxers. Ok, so maybe that nag isn’t very small. In fact, it’s very big. So is the incessant bulge that continues to grow in his boxers. It’s hard to ignore, and so is the fact that every part of Harry seems so fluent and _smooth._ And the itch to touch becomes too much.

He follows what every part of his body is telling him to do and walks over to the end of the bed. Harry must’ve heard him, but he makes no move to acknowledge him or even lift his head from his book.

Louis climbs up onto the bed, positioning himself on his knees behind Harry’s legs. He takes an ankle in each hand and disconnects them where they were crossed, spreading his legs open and lowering them. Now sitting in between Harry’s legs, Louis leans down and presses a long, lingering kiss on the small of Harry’s back. The kiss was long enough to make Harry squirm underneath him, leading a smirk to work its way onto Louis’ lips.

The kiss was followed up by Louis trailing smaller, lighter pecks up Harry’s back, until he was sucking on the nape of his neck.

“Babe,” Harry groans, “I’m trying to read here.”

“Oh c’mon, let’s do something a little more…. Interesting.” Louis prompts with a nibble to the already red mark on the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry hisses and says, “This book is quite enthralling, thank you very much.”

“You know what is else is _enthralling_?” Louis pulls back and admires his work, a nice purplish mark gracing the neck of the curly haired boy.

“What’s that?” Louis can hear the smirk in his voice.

Louis leans down so his mouth is brushing against the shell of his ear, “My cock deep inside of your tight hole.”

Harry very audibly moans at Louis’ words. “Y-yeah that is quite enthralling.” Harry says shakily.

“So what do you say,” Louis tugs at Harry’s boxers, “we get these off of you?”

Harry nods eagerly, Louis smirking to himself. He loves the idea that Harry can get this worked up just from his words. But hey, Louis got worked up just from the curve of Harry’s _spine_ , so it’s not like he can brag.

Louis works Harry’s boxers over the near nonexistent curve of his bum and down his legs. He throws them onto the floor. Louis sits back up onto his knees, and presses a hand to the small of Harry’s back and slowly follows up the curve of his spine. Harry’s breathing becomes erratic and his hips begin to squirm. Louis trails his hands back down Harry’s sides teasingly and rest on his hips, holding him still.

“Stay still, babe.” Louis whispers in his ear. Harry complies with much effort. Harry’s cock is now fully hard, and straining uncomfortably in his boxers and pressing into the mattress. He ignores it by focusing on Louis’ hands that are now on his bum, kneading the soft skin.

Louis works his hands on Harry’s bum, occasionally spreading his cheeks open to sneak a peek at his pink hole. Louis’ erection twitches at the sight and wants nothing more than to sink in to him right then and there, but he wants to make Harry feel as good as possible.

Louis hops off the bed leaving Harry slightly confused for a second before he returns again with a bottle of lube and a condom. He sets the condom aside and pops open the cap to the lube. He squirts some onto his fingers and spreads a little onto Harry’s hole, making him jump and squeak at the cold liquid. Louis chuckles a little and kisses the small of Harry’s back, helping him relax a little as he presses a finger to the tight muscle.

Louis applies pressure and lets his forefinger breach into the tight warm hole. Harry sighs in what must be relief at the intrusion. Louis continues until he’s in up to his first knuckle, and pulls back out. That’s when Harry feels the slightest hint of a sting and hisses a little. Louis knows that it hurt him a bit and adds more lube before reentering. The movement back in is faster and smoother, Louis going up to his second knuckle. Harry groans and Louis adds another finger. He scissors his fingers inside Harry, stretching him open. The muscles are tight and hot around Louis’ fingers, and the bulge in his boxers is aching for attention. As he curves his fingers perfectly, hitting the spot that causes Harry to cry out, he uses his free hand to rub himself over his boxers. They’re both moaning in unison as Louis hits that spot again.

Louis adds one more finger, making sure Harry is ready and prepped. Louis can only get two more thrusts in with his fingers hitting Harry’s prostate before Harry is close to climaxing. Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry, making him grunt in frustration.

“Just wait babe, I’m going to make you feel so good.” Louis purrs into Harry’s ear, sucking behind it as he works open the condom. He rolls the condom on over his throbbing cock and moans at just the slightest of attention. He’s not going to last long.

He lubes up his cock and adds a little more to Harry’s now very open hole, and gives himself a couple lazy strokes, taking in Harry’s position. He’s flat on his stomach, and while the curve of his back is fucking heavenly, his cock can’t be comfortable pressed flush to the sheets like that.

“Up,” Louis tugs on Harry’s hips and he complies right away. He gets up on his hands and knees, and Louis runs his hands up Harry’s back, creating that curve once again.

Louis lines himself up with Harry’s wet hole and holds on to his hips to keep him still. He pushes in slowly, careful of hurting the younger boy. They both moan when Louis bottoms out, Harry shifting on his knees to get into a more comfortable position.   

Harry’s hole is tight and hot around Louis and it sends a constant wave of shivers through his body. He’s panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat as his hips move steadily, Harry pushing back and meeting his thrusts. Harry’s head is ducked down, his breathing heavy and accompanied by delicious moans.

Louis angles his hips to the right a little and hits the spot that he’s been looking for. Harry’s head falls back and he lets out what is a mixture of a scream and a grunt. Harry is clenching around Louis and Louis can feel the warmth pooling in his stomach.

“I’m close,” Louis pants.

“So – agh – am I,” Harry grunts.

Louis quickens his pace, and his thrusts no longer have any finesse to them. They’re sloppy and quick. Louis hits that spot once more and Harry comes on his stomach with a groan, cock untouched. Louis follows closely behind, spilling into the condom.

After waiting a couple seconds to catch their breath, Louis pulls out and discards the condom. Harry slumps onto the bed, laying on his back, making sure he doesn’t dirty the sheets with his come. Louis goes to get a washcloth and cleans the mess off of Harry with a fond smile in return.

Louis climbs back into bed, finding his spot in Harry’s arms. The younger boy presses a kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

“So, tell me, was that better than reading or what?” Louis teases.

“It was certainly tough competition, yes,” Harry smiles.

Louis laughs, “I’ll take it.”

Harry just laughs and kisses the top of his head before turning off the lamp on his bedside table and finally allowing themselves to fall into a much needed slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried I really did. I'm sorry if it sucks. Haha.
> 
> Buuutttt.. if you did enjoy it, comments and kudos would be totally amazing. :)


End file.
